mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic: Battle Royale is an installment in the Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. and is a downloadable game for Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Larry Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * King Boo * Nabbit * Captain Toad * Metal Mario * Pianta * Cappy * Magikoopa * Goomba * Wiggler * Blooper * Hammer Bro. * Spike * Luma * Boo Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Rouge * Omega * Eggman Nega * Jet * Wave * Storm * Zazz * Zomom * Master Zik * Zeena * Zor * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Chaos * Infinite * Classic Sonic * Mighty * Ray * Omochao * Chip * Yacker * Werehog * Ermel * Egg Pawn * Cheese * Vanilla Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Caleb R. * Aj * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * James * Dan * Nick B. * Emma H. * Aaron * Jeremiah * Nolan P. * Hazel * Landen * Bridget * Kayley * Melissa * Anna F. * Chris T. * Katie * Laura * Dylan P. * Patrick * Dillon * Liv H. * Ryan O. * Carie * Maddy * Troy * Steve * Isabel * Sunshine * Megan J. * Olivia C. * Dani * Brooke Items * Coin * Green Shell * Red Shell * Banana * Star * Bob-omb * Blooper * Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Mega Mushroom * Mini Mushroom * Lighting * Poison Mushroom * Boo * POW Block * Ring * Barrier * Bomb * Speed Shoes * Invincibility * Bubble * Fire * Bolt * Wisps Map The Map consists of various Mario & Sonic based elements. The map changes every time, so you never know what the environment is going to be like. Gameplay is similar to that of PUBG and Fortnite. Music Mario Series # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme (Ver. 2) from Super Mario Bros. # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Land # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Boss from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Main Theme (Ver. 2) from Super Mario World # Ending Theme from Super Mario World # Ending Theme (Ver. 2) from Super Mario World # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Main Theme from Super Mario 64 # Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Slider (Ver. 2) from Super Mario 64 # Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 # Sherbet Land (Ver. 2) from Mario Kart 64 # Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story # Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Delfino Plaza (Ver. 2) from Super Mario Sunshine # Delfino Plaza (Ver. 3) from Super Mario Sunshine # Delfino Plaza (Ver. 4) from Super Mario Sunshine # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Into the Sea of Stars from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy (Ver. 2) from Super Mario Galaxy # Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy # Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Beach Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss Theme (Ver. 2) from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Castle from Super Mario 3D Land # Bowser Battle from Super Mario 3D Land # Staff Credits from Super Mario 3D Land # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World Sonic Series # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley (Ver. 2) from Sonic Adventure # Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure # Theme of Eggman from Sonic Adventure # Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway (Ver. 2) from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Sonic Heroes (Ver. 2) from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace (Ver. 2) from Sonic Heroes # Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes # Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes # Special Stage from Sonic Heroes # Special Stage (Part 2) from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Egg Factory from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed # Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Splash Hill (Ver. 2) from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Splash Hill (Ver. 3) from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Boss Theme 1 from Sonic Colors # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors # Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors # Final Boss Phase 2 from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World